Operation: KATNAP
by DanniB
Summary: The KND are turned into kittens by a crazy old lady. Can they find a way to escape her house and change back before she does this to all the kids in the neighborhood?
1. Crazy Cat Lady

Note to readers: I do not own The Kids Next Door, nor are they my neighbors. But man, if they were, that would be cool! Although that tree house of theirs might block out the sun for half the neighborhood. Uh, never mind. As I was saying, the KND belong to Cartoon Network and Mr. Warburton.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
[Now Loading:] [Kids- Next- Door Mission]  
  
Operation: K.A.T.-N.A.P.  
  
Kids Accidentally Transformed -  
  
Now Adorable Pets  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Over the past month we at the Kids Next Door have been receiving reports of children in town disappearing under mysterious circumstances. We've done background checks on all the victims and have found no common link between them. After many satellite scans we've pinpointed the radius of the disappearances to this block. We began our investigation examining the various residents in the area for any motive to abduct and have come up with nothing. Which is why we have taken our investigation to the streets- and why we are here."  
  
Numbah 1 occasionally peered over the top of his sunglasses as he spoke, getting a good look at the elderly woman sitting across from him. She was calmly rocking in her chair, stopping momentarily to sip from a cup of tea.  
  
"We're not accusing you of anything." He paused to push his eyewear back up the bridge of his nose. "But seeing as how your home is central to the area of the disappearances, is it possible that you might have seen or heard something?"  
  
He finished with a small nod to Numbah 5, who took a small recording device from her pocket and placed it on the table. Between the two of them Numbah 2 happily took another handful of snacks from the bowl on the table and munched on it as his teammates spoke.  
  
"I know you must be worried about your little friends," the old lady began, her voice quavering with age. "But children don't usually come around here."  
  
"We don't really know them actually." Numbah 2 corrected between crunches. "We're just trying to find out what happened to them."  
  
"We fear there may be something sinister afoot that we don't know about." Numbah 1 added. "It's very disturbing the lack of clues we've-" He was cut short by the squeaking sounds coming from the opposite end of the couch the ten- year old agents were all sharing.  
  
Numbah 4 was fidgeting uncomfortably, the soles of his sneakers rubbing against the plastic slip- cover that coated the couch, as he tried to shoo away the large cat that was presently using the hood of his baggy sweater as a batting toy.  
  
"Ca'mon ya stupid cat. Go away!" The young aussie flailed his arms in a futile attempt to scare the feline.  
  
"Aww, it likes you." Numbah 3 giggled, popping up from behind the sofa. She dangled the frilly end of a cat toy in his face producing an annoyed grunt from him as he folded his arms and waited for her to use the toy to lure the cat away from him.  
  
A small group of cats quickly gathered around the giddy girl, each trying to tackle the colorful frill at the end of a string suspended from a stick that she playfully kept from their reach.  
  
Numbah 1 turned his attention back to the old woman, who now was staring beyond him with a certain level of unsettling intensity.  
  
"Hey lady!" Numbah 2 waved his hand near her face to regain her attention. Which seemed to work as she snapped back to her warm smiling face.  
  
"Oh, so sorry. What was I saying?"  
  
"About the missing neighborhood kids." Numbah 1 reminded.  
  
"Oh, yes. As I was saying, there haven't been any children in this house since my own moved out years ago. They don't visit very often either nowadays. It did get lonely at first, but that's when I stared taking care of my cats." As she spoke she picked up the white ceramic creamer from her tea tray and poured its contents into a large saucer.  
  
Drawn by the smell of fresh milk the cats behind the couch abandoned Numbah 3 and her game and leaped up onto the coffee table to lap up some creamy goodness. A few of the felines jumped on the kids en route causing Numbah 4 to yell in protest.  
  
"Ey! Watch where ya goin'! Oof!" Another cat landed in his lap before hopping to the table. "Stupid cats."  
  
Four had a right to complain though, for the room was literally loaded with cats. Some were perched on shelves and furniture, curled up in corners, littering the floor in various sizes and colors. Where there were no live cats, cat-shaped bric-a-brac filled the space. The very sight of so many cats in one place made the mop-topped lad shutter slightly. Such a fixation on cats didn't seem right.  
  
With the kitties' attention now on something else, Numbah 3 turned her own to the google-eyed cat clock on the wall, its plastic tail wagging with every tick.  
  
"You certainly do have a lot of cats." Numbah 1 said, surveying mass of purring bodies of fluff scattered about the room. A very fat tabby leapt into the old woman's lap, allowing itself to be caressed by her bony wrinkled hand.  
  
"They're my life." She smiled "I take care of them as if they were my own flesh and blood."  
  
"This isn't about cruddy cats." Four mouthed off "This is about missing kids."  
  
"Well the only children you'll find in this house are my kitties." The granny pulled the tabby off her lap and began nuzzling it affectionately. It purred back, glad to be the center of attention.  
  
Numbah 4 stuck out his tongue at this action. Numbers 1 and 2 simply stared at its awkwardness. Numbah 5 took her recording device back and turned it off. Nothing useful was coming out of this conversation.  
  
"Mew."  
  
A tiny voice squeaked from below the coffee table. Numbah 4 looked down as something nudged his foot. A small orange kitten sat there, mewling and pawing at his sneaker.  
  
"What? Go away!" He whined, kicking his foot. "What do you want from me?"  
  
"Mew!" The adorable thing piped again. Jumping onto Four's shoe.  
  
"Go on, off with ya!" He gave the kitten a soft kick, sending it on it's back. Undaunted, the puny thing scampered to Numbah 3 and began pawing at her leg.  
  
"Aww, cute kitty." She cooed picking it up and rubbing its head. "Such a fluffy cute kitty." It gave a happy purr as she continued to coddle, making girly cute noises that between her and the blue- haired granny was making Numbah 4 sick.  
  
"Struth, it's just a bunch of dumb cats." He scoffed.  
  
His words caught the attention of their elderly hostess who furrowed her brow at him and looked just about ready to yell at him when Numbah 3 and the kitten caught her eye.  
  
"Could you put him down?" She asked, "I don't really like other people touching my kitties." Three frowned looking at the cuddly kitten, then sadly placed it on the floor. The kitten let out a tiny meow before his master picked him up and started snuggling him. "They're so sensitive. I wouldn't want them to get any stress. They've had such hard lives you know. Living out in the streets, all alone, abandoned. But now they have me to take care of them." She hugged the kitten tighter as it struggled in her grasp. It oddly seemed desperate to get away from her. "I love my kitties and they love me."  
  
Numbah 2 quietly spoke up:  
  
"That one doesn't seem to like you very much."  
  
The woman turned to him, the look on her face suspended between warmth and annoyance.  
  
"I only recently found this one. Poor thing, it's still adjusting to it's new home."  
  
As she explained, the kitten managed to wriggle free and escape back to the side of Numbah 3, who happily pet it on the head when the old lady wasn't looking.  
  
"My other cats are so much more behaved. I'll show you. Here kitty- kitty!"  
  
"Really ma'am," Numbah 1 tried to explain, "That isn't necessary-EE!" he shrieked as a horde of cats stampeded to their mistress. A very large group, much larger then the one drawn in by the milk, gathered around the matron as if called by telepathy. Numbah 4 fidgeted again trying not to get trampled by the encroaching felines, only to loose his balance and slide off the slipcovered sofa.  
  
"Cruddy plastic couch!" he moaned getting back up, rubbing his bruised bottom.  
  
"Man, she like the cat masta'." Numbah 5 stated as one hopped past her.  
  
"They probably think she's going to feed them." Numbah 2 concluded.  
  
Within a matter of a minute, what could be estimated as about three-dozen cats were crowded into the small room surrounding the old woman who was smiling with glee. All except the orange kitten, who remained fearfully snuggled next to Numbah 3's shoe.  
  
"Look at all the kitties!" She squealed before looking down at the kitten. "Aren't you going to play with your friends?"  
  
"Mew." It squeaked, nodding its head as if to say no. It then pulled at her pant leg and meowed with a certain urgency in its voice.  
  
"What is it kitty? You want me to follow you?"  
  
This time a nod of yes was given and the kitten scampered off. Three giggled and gave chase.  
  
"*Ahem! *" Numbah 1 regained attention to himself. "As impressive as this is, if you don't have any information to give us, we should be going." He got up off the couch and dusted the liberal amounts of cat hair off his sweater.  
  
"Oh that's alright." The elderly lady smiled. A dinging from another room then caught her ear. "Ooh! My catnip cookies are done!" And faster then a woman her age should move, she was off and gone.  
  
"That lady was a FREAK!" Numbah 4 shouted now that the person in question was out of hearing range.  
  
"And here I was sure she would at least have some form of information that we could use." Numbah 1 sighed rubbing his chin.  
  
"Eh, she's too obsessed with 'er cats ta notice anything."  
  
"At least she was a nice lady." Numbah 2 added, scooping one last handful of crunchy treats from the bowl. "She put snacks out for us."  
  
Numbah 1 gave Two a perturbed look, now noticing exactly what his teammate had been doing since they sat down.  
  
"Um, Numbah 2, you do realize you've been eating dry cat food this whole time?"  
  
Numbah 2 paused in mid munch to do a spit take.  
  
"Let's get outta here." Four skulked "These cats are getting on my nerves."  
  
One retook his thoughtful pose, running over in his mind what else could be done.  
  
"I could run a double check on all residents and victims. Maybe there was something we missed. Come on team, we'll regroup at HQ and come up with- -" He looked around taking a quick headcount of his comrades. "Where's Numbah 3?"  
  
++++++++++++++  
  
"Is anyone in here?" Three asked as she wandered into a small dark room. The orange kitten took place ahead of her mewing ever more. Groping her sleeve-covered hand along the wall, the bubbly girl found a light switch and flipped it to behold an awesome sight.  
  
"More kitties!" She screamed delightedly, eyeing the many open cardboard boxes strewn about the room. Each with adorable kittens in them all mewing at the sight of her. "Aww, you all so cute." She melted picking one up and snuggling it. "Did your mommies have you here?"  
  
The black kitten she was holding meowed sadly, as if the mention of the word mommy had upset it.  
  
"Do you miss your mommy?" It nodded yes. "Is she around here somewhere?" It nodded no. "Aw, you must miss her." Three hugged the kitten gently, letting its purrs tickle her ear, causing her to ignore the approaching footsteps from behind.  
  
The dark furred kitten yowled and hissed at the shadow casting over them, its back arching up threateningly.  
  
"What's wrong kitty?" The young girl asked, holding it out at arms length.  
  
"I thought I told you not to touch my kitties."  
  
Taken by surprise, Three almost dropped the kitten as she turned to the voice behind her. An exhale past her lips seeing it was only the old woman.  
  
"Hi lady!" She smiled putting the kitten back into the box. "We were only playing."  
  
The elderly mistress did not move her gaze from Three, not did her face change its steely expression. What was once a warm grandma smile was now the face of a predator protecting its young.  
  
"You can't take them from their box." Her voice had also lost its warmth. "They haven't finished adjusting yet."  
  
"I'm sorry." Three dug the toe of her sneaker into the carpet in an apologetic stance. "They just looked so lonely in those boxes."  
  
"You want to take my kitties from me!" The woman snapped, a nearly demonic undertone in her voice.  
  
"What?" Numbah 3's eyes glanced up innocently. "I didn't say I wanted- -"  
  
"You can't take my cats! They need me!" The madam of the cats pouted, "I won't let you."  
  
"I'm not stealing them silly," the girl smiled blissfully "I wanted to keep them company."  
  
With that said Numbah 3 returned to petting the boxed kittens. Their owner stood steadfast, then smiled, reaching for something in her apron pocket.  
  
"Keep them company my dear?" She said under her breath "Alright then."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Numbah 3?" Numbah 2 opened a closet door, only to be greeted by an avalanche of kitty litter bags. He called out from underneath the pile. "She's not in here!"  
  
"Keep looking." Numbah 1 ordered, "She couldn't have gotten far." He looked behind some flower patterned curtains but found a few sleeping cats curled up in the sunlight on the windowpane.  
  
"Ca'mon Numbah 3, I wanna get outta here"  
  
Numbah 4 opened the door to the bedroom, gasped and shuttered at the sight of cats. Cats completely covering the bed, cats scattered randomly on the floor. A writhing pit of claws, tails and haunting yellow eyes all staring at him. He quickly slammed the door and leaned up against it before they could get the idea to pounce or something of the like. He paused to let out his breath and regain his composure, running a hand through his moppy blond hair.  
  
"Cats-- sheesh"  
  
Numbah 5 entered another room but found nothing but a horrible stench. She quickly covered her nose and repressed the urge to vomit.  
  
"Kitty litter, nasty!"  
  
Running out without a second thought she concluded that if Numbah 3 had a working nose, she wouldn't be down here.  
  
"She ain't in the bathroom." Five reported upon her return to the living room.  
  
"Where could she be?" Two looked around nervously. Three had a habit of wondering off and it always lead to trouble.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she wah buried unda' all these cats." Four retorted, but secretly hoped he was wrong.  
  
"Did you look everywhere?" Numbah 1 demanded.  
  
"Man, we couldn't find her with all these cats getting in the way." Five answered  
  
A piercing scream suddenly filled the room calling all attention to it.  
  
"That wasn't a cat!" Numbah 2 gasped, "That was Numbah 3!"  
  
Numbah 5 located the source of the sound.  
  
"It came from over there!"  
  
They ran to the rescue in the direction Five had pointed. Four leaped ahead of the rest and rushed to the closed door before him. Swinging it open with his fury channeled into tight fists, he entered and shouted.  
  
"Numbah 3, what's the prob - what?"  
  
Three was absent from the room. Odd how he could swear her voice had come from here. Instead, standing before him was the crazy cat lady holding a strange looking kitten in one hand and an even stranger looking device in the other. And it was pointed directly at him.  
  
"Another naughty child." She cooed as a wide bright light fired from the device.  
  
It burned. God how it burned. Like every cell in his body was on fire. And a horrible ripping pain surging through his spine. He cried out in agony until his voice caught in his throat, refusing to come forth any longer.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Numbahs 5, 2, and 1 rushed in, their pace quickened by their friend's cries. Their eyes widened as they witnessed a pulsing green light spawned from the barrel of a tubular gun, spreading over where Numbah 4 was standing. But as the light subsided, standing in his place was a small ball of wiggling fluff.  
  
The petite creature wheezed out a squeaking sound as it pawed about, getting its bearings straight. A halo of yellow fur hung in its eyes as it swayed its head looking around, flicking its tail with a look of curiosity and fear on its face.  
  
The three children looked down at the tiny critter with pity. They knew what it really was by the little orange hooded sweater it was wearing.  
  
"How cute." The old lady smiled plucking the blond kitten off the ground by the scruff of his neck. He gave a low hiss and attempted to slash her face with his new claws only to be too far out of his reach. The woman smiled at this, as if the endeavor to lacerate her face was a normal and non- threatening occurrence. She took the kitten in hand as well as the one she was already holding, cream colored with a long black mane of hair trailing from her head over an oversized green sweater, and placed them both in an empty cardboard box on a nearby card table. Once inside the latter playfully pounced on the former, much to his annoyance.  
  
Numbah 1 tried to firm his slacked jaw as he made the effort to make sense of all that had just transpired.  
  
"You - turned them into kittens."  
  
The lady turned around with a disturbing smile gracing her wrinkled lips.  
  
"They're so much better now." She said sweetly, "Children are always so naughty and mean. Many of my cats I rescued from horrible children who hurt them. They have no respect at all. They never visit, only stand outside and make fun of me and my cats."  
  
Her pruned face narrowed to a pout daring to look for sympathy from the very people she was insulting.  
  
"Well, maybe if you didn't have so many." Two timidly suggested.  
  
She ignored him, fingering the laser in her hand.  
  
"And when they don't mock me they want to take my precious kitties away. I can't let them do that. So I add them to my family so I can show them what a nice lady I really am."  
  
That was about enough for Numbah 1's tolerance. Not only had this adult transformed innocent kids and well as two of his teammates into felines but also she had the audacity to try and make herself out as the victim. That was just perverse.  
  
"You can't turn kids into cats and keep them as pets! They have lives and families! You're the one who's wrong here! You, old cat lady, are twisted and sick!"  
  
"And freak-Kay!" Five included.  
  
"And where did you get a laser that turns people into cats anyway?" Two questioned along with everyone adding in their two-cents.  
  
With aforementioned laser now pointing at the three, the cat lady was calm with her answer.  
  
"Mail order catalogs. But now that you know all this, I can't let you leave."  
  
The confidence level of the trio took a momentary drop with the proposal of being turned onto animals staring them in the face.  
  
"So much for a nice little old lady." Numbah 5 quipped over the sound of the charging weapon.  
  
"Scatter!" At their leader's command, the team did just that.  
  
A wide beam nearly grazed the splintered group as they dashed about the room trying to escape. It would have been easy to simply run out the door, but their captured friends, the thought of leaving them behind in this state, anchored them to the room. They would have to find a way to get the transformation ray from the crazy cat lady and hope that it worked in reverse. But at this moment coming up with a plan was not first on their minds.  
  
Two was the first to feel the sting of the ray. As he hit the ground, his body altered, now needing the hands he had used to brace his fall to walk on.  
  
The next beam had its intent on Numbah 5 who skillfully leapt over it with the precision of a combat gymnast. Landing behind the table she watched the adult in the center of the room take aim again and fire. Five quickly ducked the blast and smiled to herself. In her moment of self- congratulation though she failed to notice the beam had ricocheted off a mirror behind her and was headed straight back. She did not realize her mistake until she felt the pain rush down her spine.  
  
Before he knew it, Numbah 1 was alone, his teammates now helpless kittens, and the crazy cat lady targeting him with her atypical weapon. Swallowing his pride he knew his only option was escape. Somehow he would need to formulate a plan and return for the others. But first he would have to get out.  
  
He waited for the right moment, staring down his adversary. Then, with a quick burst of speed and a short girly scream he bolted for the door, a laser blast narrowly missing him. His attempt had almost worked but he had neglected to consider one obstacle. Cats.  
  
A half- dozen angry looking cats stood in the doorway blocking his path. They hissed at him, slowly encroaching like lions stalking their prey. The seemed to know their master did not want this boy to leave. And they, her loyal servants, would fulfill her wishes.  
  
"Nice kitties, good kitties." He fearfully tried to mollify them, backing away slowly. The cats pawed softly towards him, starting to surround him. He continued his backwards retreat, steadily; not making any sudden movements that might provoke them.  
  
The heel of his shoe crunched down on something behind him. His heart jumped as the pained yowl from one of the cats filled his ears causing him to jump as well. Loosing his balance and hitting the ground, One looked up at the barrel of the ray pointed at him. He only had time to expect the blast before it overtook him.  
  
When the horrifying pain ended only a pitiful and confused mew passed his lips. He lifted a paw to examine it. Furry. He was furry all over, which was a strange new sensation especially since only seconds ago he had been bald. Not only was he furry, but if he could get a good look at himself at that moment he may have noticed that he was now adorable. Covered head to toe with soft gray fuzz, big floppy pointed ears that were hardly strong enough to hold up his now shrunken sunglasses, which presently sat askew on his face, perched on a cute pink button nose. His red sweater still remained but his shoes and brown shorts were gone in exchange for a thin tail now waving just above his heinie.  
  
"Simply adorable!" an elderly voice rang out as a wrinkled hand reached for him.  
  
One crouched down and started backing away fearfully, but the old woman quickly scooped him up under the arms and carried him across the room.  
  
"Cats are so much better then kids." She mused, "They're quiet and loyal, they don't leave their mommies to go to college and they stay cute forever."  
  
Finished with her speech she gently dropped One into the same box as Three and Four. He looked to them to see if they were all right. Three was currently distracted with the discovery of her tail, which she chased, mewing happily. Four on the other hand made low snarling noises as he clawed at the floor and walls of his cardboard prison.  
  
The shadow of the old woman returned as she carefully dropped Two and Five into the box with their friends. Two landed awkwardly on his tail end, bounced once before scampering out of the way of Five who landed gracefully on her feet only to look up at the granny with a nasty hateful look.  
  
"Five new kittens for me to take care of. Wonderful!" The cat lady swooned, then called out to the entire room, "There's plenty of love to go around for all of you sweethearts."  
  
Numbah 1 managed to get up high enough on his hind legs to look out over the top of the box and survey the room. His face fell to a look of horror. Distracted by his haste earlier he had not realized just how many boxes of kittens were in the room. So many kids turned cats, trapped and helpless, mewling fearfully.  
  
The old woman looked about the room lovingly. The warmth returning fully to her face, back to the deceptive façade that had fooled the Kids Next Door in the first place.  
  
"I'm going to knit you all matching booties." She announced to them, "Play nice. And don't look so scared, this is your new home now." She have them a soft smile before turning and leaving. Her fully- grown cats gave the room of kittens an evil eye before following their master out. As the cat lady and her minions exited she turned out the light and let the door close behind her, cutting off the light coming from the next room. Only the light from a small window served to illuminate the room. Blanketed in near darkness, the quintet who came to help the missing neighborhood kids now found themselves trapped among them.  
  
[TO BE CONTINUED] 


	2. Kittens Next Door

Note to readers: To answer some questions, no there are no pairings planned for this story. I like ¾ but I have no plans on writing a ¾ anytime soon. As for the other question, there will probably only be one more chapter to this story. But no need to worry, I have another story that I'm going to start as soon as this one's done. And now for the official stuff. The KND still aren't mine. But that can't stop me from wanting to give Numbuh 4 a big hug.  
  
++++++++++++  
  
Numbuh 1 lowered himself back down silently. His heart heavy with grief, he stared down at his paws.  
  
"This can't be happening." He whispered to himself.  
  
Behind him Numbuh 3 was happily mewing, jumping around, admiring her newfound cat hood. Letting out a soft sigh, One turned to his teammates. His head held low, feeling ashamed that he had allowed this to happen. What leader lets his teammates get turned into kittens? Even more shame filled him recalling that he had tried to run as well. Great, not only a bad leader who couldn't even see the glaring evidence that the old woman was responsible for the missing kids, but now he must have looked like a selfish coward. 'Darn it Nigel,' he thought to himself, 'you should have seen this coming.'  
  
In all truth, he was blowing this all out of proportion. There was no way he could have predicted he was going to be turned into a kitten today. But responsibility is all part of being the leader. That and his ego had been bruised from being overtaken so easily by a woman practically ten times his age.  
  
He would have to face them eventually, it was a small box. Even if they hated him he was still one of them. He wanted to speak, to comfort them, to get them in a fighting mood again, to come up with a plan like he always did. But this was an unfamiliar situation. They had no weapons, no access to their 2x4 technology, no opposable thumbs, so what could he tell them?  
  
"What are we going to do now Numbuh 1?" A small voice shook him from his guilty haze.  
  
Numbuh 2 was huddled in a corner of the box, quivering fearfully, looking to his leader for guidance. Pushing his guilt aside and letting his leader instincts take over, Numbuh 1 let the words flow.  
  
"We have to keep calm, Numbuh 2. If we keep a level head we can figure out a way to fix this situation."  
  
Numbuh 2 stopped his fearful quaking. If Numbuh 1 wasn't afraid why should he be? Being a cat wasn't the end of the world anyway. He still felt like himself. Well, he DID have a funny urge to knock Numbuh 1's sunglasses off and play with them just because they were shiny, but he felt normal besides that.  
  
Uncurling himself from his little ball he took to his leader's side. Now adorned with white fur with a few black splotches, fluff that did little to hide his pudge. His ears poking out oddly underneath his pilot's helmet and a long puffy tail now swaying happily behind him, attracting the attention of Numbuh 3 who joyfully pounced on it. Two jumped up with a yelp and a jolt, Three giggled at his reaction.  
  
"You a silly kitty." She smiled as Two landed stiffly on all fours.  
  
"You scared me Numbuh 3!" He shouted, a bit of hurt in his voice. She just giggled again and swatted his tail around blissfully.  
  
"Numbuh 3, why did you do that to Numbuh 2?" One demanded.  
  
Three shrugged as Two yanked his tail away from her paws and cradled it protectively.  
  
"I'm just being a kitty." She laughed and began prancing around the box singing, "I'm a pretty kitty, he's a pretty kitty, she's a pretty kitty, you a pretty kitty--" she paused a moment looking Numbuh 1 over, then placed a paw on his noggin. "You look funny with fur on your head."  
  
One pulled his head out from under her paw.  
  
"I'm well aware of that Numbuh 3."  
  
"Numbuh 5 don't like being fuzzy all over." The chocolate colored kitten spoke of herself. Her tail swaying elegantly behind her, she embodied the epitome of cool cat now more then ever.  
  
"I hope we don't get fleas." Numbuh 2 added, scratching his ear with his hind leg.  
  
"I don' wanna stick around 'ere long enough ta find out if we do." Numbuh 4 sneered, leaving deep claw marks in the wall as he took out his frustrations. "An' I don' wanna 'ave some crazy granma putting little booties on me neitha'."  
  
"It's not going to come to that." Said Numbuh 1, his tone quite serious. "We're going to get out of this box and escape."  
  
"How?" Two inquired.  
  
"By applying enough force on one wall we may be able to knock the box over onto its side so we can get out. Now come on, this is going to take a bit of teamwork."  
  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
Lined up in a tight row they faced the wall. Staring it down with determination, waiting for the signal.  
  
"On my mark." Numbuh 1 ordered. "Ready? Now!"  
  
The intrepid troop charged the barrier, hitting it with a thud. The box moved slightly.  
  
"Again!" Their leader barked.  
  
They backed up and rammed again, each grunting with the impact.  
  
"This time should do it."  
  
One last try yielded a bit more then they had asked for. Not only did the box tip over, but toppled over the edge of the table it was sitting on, sending it and kittens tumbling to the carpet below.  
  
Landing in a heap, box landing over them like a canopy, they let out a collective groan, individually adding their own moans and 'owies'. A little pink nose poked out from under the capsized prison and lifted it up to make an exit.  
  
"I thought we were supposed to land on our feet." Numbuh 2 groaned, rolling off his back.  
  
He received no reply, as everyone else was too busy looking around. A cats- eye view of the room was more then what they had expected. Everything was bigger of course and the alteration of their bodies was going to provide a major obstacle in their plans. Something in the corner of the room, something round and red, caught Numbuh 2's eye. A ball of yarn, just sitting there, but mesmerizing. He wandered up to it and prodded it with his paw. It wobbled invitingly. The impulse to jump on it became too great, he couldn't resist. With a gleeful mew he pounced.  
  
=======  
  
The knowledge of just how hard accomplishing a plan now would be sinking in; Numbuh 1 laid his sights on the door. It would be an effort but he could come up with a way they could get out of the room.  
  
"She got you too?" An unfamiliar voice spoke from behind him.  
  
Numbuh 1 turned to face the speaker. It was the orange kitten from earlier. Now in a box peering out over the edge, a sad look on his face.  
  
"You. You're that kitten from before."  
  
"Uh huh, sorry this happened."  
  
"You were trying to warn us about this weren't you? You know the old woman was going to turn us into cats."  
  
"I was trying to tell you. But I guess I made things worse." The kitten's head sank behind the box wall. Numbuh 1 jumped up to look inside, using his paws to hold himself up.  
  
"Wait, it wasn't your fault. We weren't able to understand you then." Peering into the box he noticed two other kittens in there with the orange one. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Too long." Piped the black one, judging from its voice, a girl.  
  
"We didn't do anything to deserve this." Added the calico sitting next to her, another boy. "So I called her a crazy cat lady. Everyone calls her that, even my parents!"  
  
"You all must have somehow provoked her." Numbuh 1 stated.  
  
"I may have thrown a water balloon at one of her cats." The orange kitten admitted sheepishly. "But I never meant to hurt it."  
  
"I wasn't doing anything mean." Insisted the black kitten; "All I did was ask her if I could have one of her kitties as a pet. She has so many, I didn't think she'd mind."  
  
"Yes, but I don't think we're dealing with a healthy minded individual here." Numbuh 1 said.  
  
"I wanna go home. I hate being in this box."  
  
"Why are you all in these boxes?"  
  
"The cat lady thinks that keeping us in here will make us forget about being kids so we can be just like her cats." The calico answered.  
  
"That's horrible." Numbuh 1 gasped, eyes widened, then narrowed. "She has to be stopped! Who knows how far she'll go."  
  
"But you're a cat now like us." The orange kitten shook his head. "What could you do?"  
  
Numbuh 1 cocked his brow. What could he do? What COULDN'T he do? Sure being a cat now would make things problematic but giving up was never an option. This was a serious situation. No more wallowing in self pity because of a single mistake. The shock of which had worn off and was now being replaced with an ego boosting feeling of being needed. Not only by his friends but by every kid in this room. They were depending on his commanding word and unwavering leadership. A confident smile curled his face.  
  
"My team and I may have been turned into cats, but we were no ordinary kids to begin with. We are the Kids Next Door! And we are going to get you back to normal and out of here. I swear it."  
  
With this vowed, he released the side of the box and walked away, holding his head with dignity. That is until he was run over by a fast bouncing ball of yarn being chased by a bounding Numbuh 2.  
  
Numbuh 1 shook himself off and got to her feet. He looked to his portly friend with an annoyed look.  
  
"What are you doing Numbuh 2?"  
  
Numbuh 2 hopped onto the yarn ball with a doofy smile on his face.  
  
"Playing with yarn." He beamed, "It's fun!" The ball wiggled a bit under his weight before tipping over, spilling him onto the floor.  
  
"We can't be playing with yarn now!" Numbuh 1 yelled, "There are kids that need our help!"  
  
Numbuh 2 lowered his ears as he stared longingly at the ball.  
  
"But it's so round--"  
  
"And yarny!" Added Numbuh 3 who was cheerfully tangled up in the red thread trailing from the sphere, batting at a loose end.  
  
Numbuh 1 looked the ball over. Indeed it was round, and warm and tempting. He tentatively lifted his paw. He wanted to smack it around, watch it roll and chase it, just because it was there.  
  
"No!" He let his paw drop back down. He had to resist this strange, frivolous feeling overtaking his senses. He jumped back to distance himself from the distraction. Fortunately the feeling passed and something else caught his attention.  
  
Numbuh 5 rubbed her body against the table leg, making a low deep purr amid the strokes. Numbuh 1 stared at her, baffled.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She paused her purring.  
  
"Dunno. Numbuh 5 just got the urge to rub up against everythang."  
  
She turned to giver her other side equal attention, her tail swaying sassily, resuming a set of pleasured purrs. She stopped though, seeing Numbuh 1's dissatisfied look.  
  
"Now see here!" he shouted gaining everyone's attention. "We have a crazy cat lady to stop. We won't be able to help anyone if we give in to these animalistic urges!"  
  
"I'm with you Numbuh 1!" Numbuh 4 agreed eagerly. "We gotta teach that witch a lesson. I'm gonna start -- by clawin' up 'er curtains!"  
  
With that declared Four began scaling up the lace curtains that lined the small window on the wall. Two and Three resumed pushing the ball of yarn around. Numbuh 1 snarled with agitation.  
  
"This is getting us nowhere! We can't loose our focus!" He calmed himself, "I have a plan. We are going to sneak by the crazy cat lady, steal her transfiguration ray when she isn't looking and use it on ourselves. Once human again we should be able to handle her and change the other kids back to normal as well.  
  
"That's a good plan." Noted Numbuh 4 as he rode down the curtains on his claws, ripping the linins in the process. "But ya fergot that weh cats!"  
  
"He's got a point." Added Numbuh 5.  
  
"A minor detail." Numbuh 1 stated, walking up to the door. Keeping his eye on Four who had resumed his assent of the curtains. "We can cross those bridges when we get to them Numbuh 4." One stuck his paw under the door, finding it was closed and unable to be pulled open. "Instead of complaining you could lend me a hand - err, paw, whatever."  
  
From his high spot on the window dressing Numbuh 4 took a leap and landed on the doorknob, letting his momentum turn it with a click. Numbuh 1 pulled the heavy door open a crack and nudged it the rest of the way with his head. Numbuh 4 slid off the knob and landed on his feet with a grunt behind his leader.  
  
Numbuh 1 faced his group.  
  
"Kids Next Door! Let's move out!"  
  
The sound of mewing put a frown on his face. Numbuhs Two and Three were still batting around that ball of yarn, ignoring his command. With a defeated sigh he stalked over and gave the ball a swift kick, sending it rolling out the door. Two and Three mewed happily chasing it. Four followed them, muttering to himself about how dumb they were acting. One caught up with Five and passed into the next room with her. As they stepped through, she rubbed up against the doorframe. Numbuh 1 gave her a disappointed glance.  
  
"Honestly Numbuh 5, I would like to think you had more self control then that."  
  
She cocked an eye at him.  
  
"Numbuh 5 ain't licking herself is she?"  
  
This alternative passed through Numbuh 1's mind as a quick and disgusting thought.  
  
"Ew."  
  
++++++  
  
Inside the living room Numbuh 2 had abandoned his ball batting and was now looking around slightly overwhelmed.  
  
"Wow, this room sure looks different from down here."  
  
Numbuh 1 silently agreed but remained stalwart.  
  
"That doesn't matter. We have to concentrate on finding the cat lady and her ray." He looked around. "She said she was going to be knitting." His face fell to a look of confusion, as did his voice looking at the many doors. "Which one was the knitting room again?"  
  
Numbuh 4 gazed up at the doors of the house, trying to recall if he knew. He groaned with frustration.  
  
"Ah, fa' the love a, they all look the same from down 'ere!"  
  
"We'll just have to split up then." One concluded "Call if you find anything."  
  
The troop disbanded and explored the area. Numbuh 3 poked her nose under a shut door, pressing her head against the wood as if she were trying to squeeze herself through the thin crack.  
  
"Old lady? You in here?" She called cheerfully, wagging her tail. The red yarn still wrapped messily around her body.  
  
Numbuh 4 popped his head into a random room. No cat lady, just cats. Thankfully all asleep.  
  
"When this is all ova'," he told himself "I neva' wanna see anotha' cat fer as long as I live." He walked away, not noticing that some of the cats had overheard him.  
  
Trying to get a higher vantage point, Numbuh 2 climbed his way up on top of the coffee table. It didn't help much. He still couldn't tell one room from another. But since he was there he decided to take a few morsels of cat chow from the bowl he had been snaking from earlier.  
  
"Hey, this stuff tastes even better when you're a cat." Noticing the saucer of milk nearby, he hopped over and started lapping up a nice long drink.  
  
Numbuh 5 came back to Numbuh 1, frustrated and defeated.  
  
"Man, how we gonna find the right room when we can't even open any doors?"  
  
"All the open rooms just have kitties in them." Numbuh 3 said.  
  
"I could try clawin' up the wall paper." Numbuh 4 suggested attempting to do just that. But not getting a good enough grip found himself falling on his little kitty heinie.  
  
"The only door we need is the one to the knitting room." Numbuh 1 stated. "We just need to know which room that is."  
  
"Why don't we ask them?" Numbuh 3 smiled pointing behind the group.  
  
They turned to see what she was talking about. Angry cats. Very angry cats were standing behind them. The felines towered over them growling at the little kittens, gleams of malice in their yellow eyes.  
  
"Numbuh 5 don't think they wanna talk to us."  
  
The largest of the cats swiped at them. With a scream the little ones scattered, not wanting to be turned into itty-bitty kitty bits. The bigger, meaner, cats gave chase, looking to treat the trespassers more like mice rather then fellow felines.  
  
Numbuh 3 was finding it hard to run with yarn snared around her body, some of which slid from her waist to around her legs where she got caught up in it and stumbled onto her back, getting even more tangled.  
  
"Uh oh." She whimpered, trying to pull herself free.  
  
Numbuh 5, witnessing her friend's plight, stopped her retreat and ran to help.  
  
"Girl, this is no time for you to get all tangle-fied." She muttered, pulling at the string with her teeth.  
  
Numbuh 1 sprinted around screaming at the top of his lungs as a formidably sized Persian repeatedly tries to pounce on him.  
  
Numbuh 4 on the other hand was attempting some kitty combat with the Birman that currently had him cornered.  
  
"Is that all ya got fluffy?" He hissed, leaping over its swiping paws. "Gimme ya best shot!"  
  
The cat meowed a deep snarl and jumped at Four with claws outstretched. Four dashed underneath the air born tabby getting to safety and letting his attacker slam head on into the wall.  
  
"Good on ya!" the Aussie chuckled as the cat slipped down the wall and into unconsciousness.  
  
Numbuh 2 was oblivious to the goings on below him. He was far too consumed in the tasty cream he was slurping. He paused this a moment to lick the sweet residue off his whiskers. His ears perked as he felt a presents behind him. A shadow fell over him where he sat and a hot breeze wafted down his back. Gulping, he slowly turned to see glowing eyes and a snarling set of sharp teeth. A deadly looking Siamese glowered over him, its maw wide and ready to snap.  
  
Two yelped and stumbled backwards, landing in the dish of cream. Soaked in lactose and a threatening face staring down at him, he let out a nervous chuckle, splashing a little cream in the cat's direction.  
  
"Uh, heh heh, want some?"  
  
The offer of milk obviously wasn't enough. The cat growled and began chasing Numbuh 2 around on the table.  
  
Beneath all this action Numbuh 5 had almost finished pulling the yarn off of Numbuh 3. But celebration would be cut short for another cat was approaching them.  
  
"Hi kitty!" Three cheerfully exclaimed, "You wanna play?"  
  
The cat growled at them and stalked closer.  
  
"You'd better take that as a 'no'." Five recommended, crouching down in an attack stance.  
  
The long -haired Manx loomed over the girls, lowering its head close to look more threatening. It hissed evilly, its claws extended and ready to strike. Numbuh 5 calmly bopped it on the nose with the pad of her paw. Surprised, it drew back with a confused mew, then lowered again with a snarl, only to get bopped again. Numbuh 3 giggled. The cat was not amused. It reared up hissing loudly. This time meaning business.  
  
Up on the table, Two was doing his best to keep out of the reach of the evil Siamese chasing him. He darted about on the slick surface, knocking over a teacup and sugar bowl in the process. In another lunge to avoid his pursuer, he caused the cat to push the saucer of cream off the table and onto the Manx below.  
  
It cried out; then realizing it was covered in spilt cream it began licking itself, purring contently.  
  
The girls took this moment to flee joining Numbuh 1 who was catching his breath beneath the rocking chair.  
  
"I - think- I lost- It." He panted, speaking of the Persian that had been chasing him.  
  
Another yowl from offside. One Three and Five turned to see the Siamese on the table failing its head and swiping at its face with its paws before leaping off and running away. Numbuh 2 had been lucky enough to find the spilt over sugar bowl and had kicked a handful of the white power into the cat's eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief and then licked his paw to get off the remaining sweet.  
  
"Nice shot Numbuh 2." Numbuh 4 commented, joining his companion on the coffee table.  
  
"That was fun!" cheered Numbuh 3. Numbuh 5 just shook her head and decided not to bother. Instead she looked to their leader whose face had suddenly sunken to a look of horror. His eyes were wide, mouth hanging open, his ears lowered to the point that his sunglasses sat crooked on his face in a pathetic way. His body shivered as his voice squeaked.  
  
"Oh, no--"  
  
The Persian had returned. It was smiling evilly from its perch on the rocking chair, watching them upside-down over the edge, its fluffy tail swaying contentedly, purring menacingly.  
  
Without time to think the trio dashed out from their hiding spot as the cat pursued. Chasing them under the table and to the wall where they were trapped. All three afraid to move as their opponent sized them up for a final strike.  
  
"Let me at that powda' puff!" Numbuh 4 shouted, ready to leap off the table. Numbuh 2 quickly grabbed him by his hood.  
  
"No, it's too dangerous Numbuh 4!"  
  
"Let go a me! I can handle it!"  
  
"Numbuh 2!" Numbuh 1 called out. "The teapot!"  
  
Numbuhs 2 and 4 looked to their side. The teapot from before was still there and it happened to be sitting directly over where the Persian was positioned.  
  
It was still warm as Numbuh 2 pressed his head against the pot, trying to push it over. But it was still mostly full and too heavy.  
  
"Numbuh 4, help me!" He cried, repeatedly ramming his head into the pot.  
  
"Ya not gonna get anywhere pushin' it like that." Four scoffed. "Allow me!"  
  
With a running start he jumped on Two's back, using it like a springboard to land on top of the pot. Then, carefully jumping onto the spout, catapulting the hot liquid onto the cat below.  
  
The Persian howled as the scalding tea penetrated its fur. It leapt around screeching in pain. Making an awful ruckus.  
  
Numbuh 1 quickly scanned the room; they needed a place to take cover while they had the chance to do so. He spotted a scratching post in the corner with a hole in it, big enough for five kittens to hide in.  
  
"This way!" He signaled, letting his team follow.  
  
After a sprint, a bit of climbing and a helping hand to those less adept at doing so, they managed to quickly occupy the small space in the fuzzy structure.  
  
"That was close." Numbuh 2 gasped catching his breath.  
  
"What's going on in here?" An elderly voice called out, causing all ears to prick up. Numbuh 1 peeked out the hole of their shelter.  
  
"It's the cat lady."  
  
The group crowded around the hole to see. The old woman wandered out from the hall and looked around at the disorder that lay about her. A pitiful mewing sound filled the room.  
  
"Pussy!" She shouted seeing her Persian writhe in pain on the floor, her teapot lying nearby. Its remaining liquid dripping from the spout onto the carpet. The cat's cries filling her with pity, she lifted the burnt thing into her arms cradling it. "Oh pussy wussy, did you have an accident with the teapot?"  
  
The cat meowed in response. A few cats sauntered in from the hall behind their master and began poking around. It seemed they knew the Persian's injuries were not caused by an accident. The quintet slowly pulled their heads back into their hiding hole.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie." The old lady cooed, "Mommy's going to make you all better." She walked off with the creature, smothering it in kisses.  
  
Numbuh 4 stuck out his tongue making a disgusted grunt. Numbuh 1 silently watched her as she slipped back into the hallway into a room with the door left slightly ajar.  
  
"There it is. That's the room we have to get to." He noted.  
  
"But how we gonna get there with the cat patrol prowling around?" Numbuh 5 inquired.  
  
Numbuh 1 peered out again. The cats were all sniffing and probing around under furniture. Any attempt to run for the room would undoubtedly be seen.  
  
"That does prove to be the problem." He admitted.  
  
"Stupid cats!" Numbuh 4 snapped kicking a catnip mouse that was lying nearby. It let out a little jingle as it hit the wall.  
  
"How are we gonna get past the mean kitties?" Numbuh 3 asked.  
  
Numbuh 1 turned to her, ready to confess that he had no idea. But inspiration was a kind mistress. He noticed around Three's ankle some yarn still remained tangled. It was trailing from her leg and out the hole to the living room floor. He looked the thread over then glanced at the catnip mouse that was sharing their space. A devious smile was now on his face.  
  
"Help me pull this in." He said taking the string in his teeth. "I have a plan."  
  
[TO BE CONTINUED] 


	3. Five Ways To Skin a Cat Lady

"Why do I have ta be the cruddy decoy?"  
  
Numbuh 4 crossed his arms as Numbuh 1 finished tying the strand of red yarn around his waist.  
  
"Because, you're the smallest out of all of us and thusly less likely to be seen by those cats out there." Numbuh 1 explained, testing his knot. "And besides, you seem to have developed a certain knack for climbing things."  
  
The knot was tight enough, string tied securely around both Numbuh 4 and the catnip mouse presently fastened to his back. As he walked to the opening of the hole it made him jingle a little. Looking out he surveyed his path to follow.  
  
"You know what you have to do." Numbuh 1 reminded him from behind "Get up to the highest point you can and create a distraction. When all the sentry cats are occupied you give us the signal to make a run for it. Then we'll provide some cover for you to get away safely."  
  
"Eh, those cats don't scare me. I can handle 'em if somethin' happens."  
  
"Don't get cocky Numbuh 4."  
  
"Yeah, unless you like the idea of being able to bathe yourself with your tongue for the rest of your life." Numbuh 5 taunted.  
  
"Fine, I'm goin'." He gruffly replied, climbing out of the hiding spot and scaling up first the scratching post then some nearby drapery. "'Don't get cocky Numbuh 4.' Crud, like I can't take care of myself." The scruffy blond continued to rant to himself as he crawled along the curtain top and made a quick leap to a shelf, careful not to knock over any cat shaped knick- knacks there on. "Stupid cat things. The second I'm normal again I'm gonna knock some sense intah that cat lady." He stopped to examine the ceiling fan hanging in the center of the room. It was only a few feet between the shelf and one of the fan blades, an easy jump to make. Although he seemed to have forgotten that he was only a few inches high at the moment.  
  
His quartet of friends held their breath as he took a running leap over the void. Catching himself on the blade by only his front paws, claws anchored in tightly. They gasped watching him swinging his legs in midair trying to pull himself up to the platform, making the catnip mouse tied to him jingle urgently. With all his upper body strength he finally pulled himself up and out of harms way. His friends breathed a collective sigh of relief and quietly cheered him on.  
  
He continued his trek, jumping into the bowl shaped light fixture hanging from the center of the fan. Upon landing, he put phase two of the plan into action. Peering over the edge of his perch he scanned the cats below, still pacing about like guards on watch duty. He turned and pulled at the knotted string on his back.  
  
"Let's get this ova' with." The thread unraveled from around him, one end was still tied to the catnip mouse, the other he tied around a light bulb. Taking the stuffed mouse in his mouth he tossed it over the side, letting it fall until the string was no longer slack and the toy was left dangling several feet above the floor.  
  
"Ca'mon, go get it." He urged the cats below. None of them seemed to notice the mouse suspended above their heads. He groaned and started pulling at the string. Jerking the mouse causing it to jingle loudly. "Let's go ya stupid cats!" A single cat stopped and looked up at the ringing plaything. Curious it pawed at it and meowed as it began to swing about. Other cats heard the jingles and joyful mewing and gathered around to try hitting the toy for themselves.  
  
With all the cats now gathered in one central location, oblivious to everything but the swinging mouse, Numbuh 4 waved a paw at the group in the scratching post.  
  
"Good job Numbuh 4." Numbuh 1 smiled. "That's the signal, let's go!"  
  
Quietly, stealthfully they trotted passed the distracted cats. Four watched them from above, silently hoping the string would hold long enough under the stress of all the cats pulling at it.  
  
Making it passed the couch without being seen allowed the group a moment to ease some tension. Standing at the opening to the hall they looked up at their lofty cohort.  
  
"Ok Numbuh 4, we'll keep a lookout while you climb down." Numbuh 2 called to him.  
  
"Don't botha'" the blond called back. "I found a short cut."  
  
He wasn't going to do what they thought he was, was he? As the yellow kitten jumped off the ceiling fan it confirmed their suspicions. To him it was an agile leap to the sofa below. Being a cat, he would land on his feet in a glorious display to perfectly end a successful solo mission.  
  
He hit the plastic slipcover with a charismatic grace, then lost his footing on the smooth surface and fell to the thin-carpeted floor with a thud.  
  
"Cruddy plastic couch!"  
  
The others hissed to shush his yelling which went fortunately unheard by the cats. Quietly complaining to himself Numbuh 4 got to his feet and followed his teammates.  
  
Getting to the slightly open door, five fuzzy heads peeked in to examine the area. Inside the old woman was cheerfully knitting something with blue yarn, humming to herself, the white Persian curled up on her lap. But it was not what was in her hands or lap that they were concerned about.  
  
"There." Numbuh 1 pointed as the cylindrical nozzle sticking out of a pile of yarn. "The laser is in her knitting basket."  
  
"With all that yarn--" Numbuh 2 added, staring dreamily at the pile. Numbuh 1 swatted his friend in the head.  
  
"Get a hold of yourself Numbuh 2! Just keep telling yourself that we're not really kittens."  
  
"But we so cute." Numbuh 3 decried rolling over onto her back, purring adorably.  
  
Numbuh 1 sighed, shaking his head at her. "Let's just go."  
  
They approached the brown basket sitting in the shadow of a large, frumpy looking armchair. Numbuh 3 squealed with glee, leaping into the mound of multicolored string.  
  
"Quiet girl." Numbuh 5 reminded her, climbing in and finding herself sinking up to her knees in the soft pit. She struggled to get her footing back. "Aw man."  
  
"Hurry," Numbuh 1 whispered, "Try to push it out."  
  
The girls found the laser sitting in the middle of the mess and proceeded in trying to force the device out of the basket's boundaries. But several balls of yarn made for a poor surface to brace themselves on. They sunk in, slipped and found the ray no closer to the edge.  
  
"We should try some other approach." Numbuh 5 suggested as Numbuh 3 playfully flicked a loose strand of pink string off her hat.  
  
"Well try again." Ordered Numbuh 1, "We have a very small window of opportunity here."  
  
The fluffy Persian's ears perked up hearing something other then the soft clicking of its master's knitting needles. Peering over the armrest it was five kittens poking around where they didn't belong. It gave a low angry hiss.  
  
"I think our window just closed Numbuh 1." Numbuh 2 quivered.  
  
The cat hissed again ready to pounce. Elderly arms embraced it before it could do so.  
  
"What is it pussykins?" The old lady asked sweetly. She looked over the side of her chair. Her face melting at the sight of the tiny would be thieves. "Oh, Kittens! Did you come all this way to be with mommy?" She got up out of her chair, placing the Persian in her former seat. It watched the quintet with a sharp glare.  
  
"We ain't ya kittens lady!" Numbuh 4 shouted. "You'd betta' change us back before I turn ya face into a scratchin' post!"  
  
His anger was only met with a look of oblivious joy. This only fueled his rant with more fury, but still no reaction on her face. He failed to realize that the old woman could not understand his threats. All she heard coming from his mouth was a string of angry sounding mews.  
  
"Oh, you're all so sweet. Let mommy give you all hugs." She reached down and attempted to pick up Numbuh 5.  
  
"Aw no you don't." The brown kitten sneered, arching her back and hissing. As the leathery hand drew near, Five snarled and slashed her claws across the liver spotted skin. The crone wheezed in a shocked gasp, her face shifting from mother hen to vicious harpy.  
  
"You naughty kitten!"  
  
A sudden swoop and Numbuh 5 found herself lifted several feet in the air by the scruff of her neck. She struggled to pull free but the old woman's grasp tightened into an unsettling pinch. The crazy cat lady leered at the Hershey kitten, violence flickering in her pale eyes.  
  
"Numbuh 5!" Numbuh 1 called out, rushing to the scene. In a desperate move he gripped the old lady's sock in his teeth and began pulling, trying to distract her. Jumping in Numbuh 2 began ramming his head into her other foot. Numbuh 4 scaled the armchair and took a flying leap, sinking his claws into the woman's back. Her Persian hissed angrily at the kittens but could do nothing else to stop them without harming its mistress in the process. Numbuh 3 took an end of yarn in her mouth and ran around the woman's legs. The senile fool tripped forward, landing flat on her face, dropping Numbuh 5 who landed skillfully on her feet.  
  
The quintet scuttled to each other, making sure their friends were safe. The Persian ran to its master's side, mewing a pawing to see if she were all right. The ancient form moved slightly, arthritic limbs struggled to get up.  
  
"Such naughty kittens." The elderly voice held a demonic tone. "Mommy will have to show you how good kitties behave. Here Kitty, kitty!"  
  
A soft rumble, then a tsunami of cats began flooding the room, surrounding the young ones. Feline eyes all focused on dispatching the offending kittens, narrowed and cruel. Escape was moot, only one option was left.  
  
"Kids Next Door! Battle Stations!"  
  
A melee of fur and claws commenced. Tail biting, face scratching, yowls and hisses echoing throughout the room. Numbuh 1 hurried over to the knitting basket and propped himself between it and the armchair. With a heave he kicked the vessel over spreading its soft, twined booty all over the ground. The cats around him all became entranced by the spheres and immediately took to playing with them in whimsical cat bliss. This was a wonderful by-product of his true intention. The transformation ray now lay on the carpet unobstructed. Unfortunately its girth was now the obstacle to be dealt with, but first he would give his friends aid.  
  
A half dozen cats were trailing Numbuh 4, who had already given a few of the strong kicks to the face.  
  
"Just try an' get me ya hairballs!" He taunted, gripping onto a wide curtain lining a narrow window and climbed up. The pursuing cats all clung onto the fabric starting to follow their half-pint prey. He hopped from the linen to the sill where Numbuh 3 sat, playfully knocking cat related ornaments off and onto the vicious kitties below. More cats attempted to get to them via the curtain climbing but their collective weight on the old rungs ripped the fixture from the wall causing cats to come tumbling down.  
  
"Silly kitties." Three giggled before jumping off the ledge, landing on one of the cats trapped beneath the fallen cloth. Numbuh 4 following her closely.  
  
Numbuh 2 ran under the armchair, the cats chasing him either slamming head on into the furniture piece or getting stuck on their way underneath. On the other side of the room Numbuh 5 had gripped and knitting needle in her mouth and was swinging it brashly at any feline that came near. Confused and scared by her behavior the cats screeched and fled the room. Those that didn't received quick blows to the head by a thin metal rod until they did.  
  
Aged eyes watched the carnage in horror. Her lovely kitties were all being dispatched by mere children turned into kittens. She couldn't stand seeing her babies being hurt and she wasn't going to sit idly by and take it either.  
  
"My poor kitties! What have you done to my precious cats?! " The old woman cried out, her eyes mixing anger and sadness. "I'm going to make sure you never hurt another kitty again!"  
  
She swooped down her skeletal hands, falling into a full run after the five. A murderous glint on her face. They knew getting caught by her now was a bad idea. They lapped once around the room. As they passed by the spilt yarn basket Numbuh 1 shouted,  
  
"Numbuh 2, Numbuh 5, get the ray!"  
  
The duo split from the group and ran after the laser while the remaining trio kept the old woman distracted with her chase.  
  
"So how do we use this thang?" Numbuh 5 asked helping Numbuh 2 bring the weapon into an upright position. Two looked over the settings on the hilt of the device. He hit a few promising looking buttons and flipped a switch. The laser emitted a soft whine, charging up.  
  
"That should do it." He smiled, but faltered, "I hope."  
  
A crash from offside took their attention. A potted plant had been pushed over during the pursuit of their friends. The old woman was drawing dangerously close to them, something had to be done right now. Aiming to hit them all individually would take too long. This had to be done in one blow. Numbuh 2 looked up and saw the very thing that could help them accomplish just that.  
  
"Numbuh 5, help me aim this at that mirror."  
  
Her head holding up the barrel of the ray, Five moved as Two directed her.  
  
"A little to the left, up a little, no that's too much--" The angulation had to be perfect or the shot would be wasted. "Good! That's it! Hold it right there."  
  
"How long does Numbuh 5 have to stand like this?" The weight of the pipe on her head was starting to bother her.  
  
"Just a little longer--" he placed his paw on the trigger.  
  
Numbuhs 4,1 and 3 made another ring around the room, the granny behind them nearly breathing down their backs. She was just about to grab them as they passed beneath the cross hairs.  
  
A blinding flash of light filled the room.  
  
Numbuh 4 stopped running, surprised to find his paws had been returned to hands. His elation was cut short as Numbuh 1 crashed head on into his backside, Numbuh 3 quickly followed, felling the trio to the ground.  
  
"Good thinking Numbuh 2." Numbuh 1 groaned, stuck in the middle of this KND sandwich. Numbuh 3 sat up sliding off the mound, then gave Numbuh 1's head a disappointed pat.  
  
"Aw, no more fuzzy head."  
  
Numbuh 2 was elated; he had feared his hunch wouldn't have paid off. He thanked his lucky stars it did. The mirror had reflected and amplified the transforming blast, getting all five of them at once.  
  
"It worked! We're human again!" He cheered, dancing around.  
  
"Hallelujah!" Numbuh 5 added.  
  
The remaining members got to their feet. Numbuh 1 held up his hands admiringly, looking over his hairless pale skin.  
  
"Opposable thumbs, how I've missed you!" He exclaimed, hugging himself.  
  
"Hey, weh'd the cat lady go?" Numbuh 4 suddenly questioned.  
  
The group glanced around. The old woman had seemingly vanished from the room. They all muttered to themselves, confused, until they heard a pitiful mew from down on the floor. Sitting there was a thin, decrepit, blue haired cat.  
  
"She's a kitty now!" Numbuh 3 squealed kneeling down to pet the elderly form.  
  
"It seems fitting." Noted Numbuh 1.  
  
"Should we change her back?" Numbuh 2 looked to the laser still in his hand.  
  
"Numbuh 5 thinks she'd be happier this way."  
  
The granny cat yowled and ran from Numbuh 3's gentle touch, obviously not wanting to be petted. Numbuh 1 took the ray from 2.  
  
"Come on," he said "Let's use this on the kids she transformed."  
  
"What about all the normal kitties?" Numbuh 3 pointed out all the cats in the room presently staring at them with confused and aimless looks.  
  
"We could call the ASPCA." Numbuh 2 suggested.  
  
Numbuh 1 only smiled; it was that smart, devious grin that told his teammates he had something sneaky on his mind.  
  
"I think I know what we can do."  
  
++++++++++++  
  
A line about two blocks long tapered from the massive tree house looming high above the neighborhood. All the animal loving kids in town were waiting their turn to pick a pet from the huge box that had "free cats" spray painted on the side.  
  
One little girl found a certain blue furred cat that was much to her liking.  
  
"Aw, you're such a cute kitty." She shrieked joyfully "I'm gonna take you home and make you my baby and give you a bonnet and booties and a bottle of milk and give you rides in a stroller--"  
  
The old feline was carted off in the embrace of the tiny child whom jabbered sweet nothings to her new pet as it struggled futile to get away, mewing pitifully.  
  
Numbuh 1 watched the adoption silently smiling to himself. A successful mission overall. The cat lady's evil scheme had been shut down, all the transformed kids had been turned back and set free, and the woman's ex- minions were being given good homes.  
  
The goings on no longer needing his supervision he waked back to the briefing room where his fellow Kids Next Door were waiting for him.  
  
"You all must be commended." He began, entering the room. "Not anyone could have been able to handle that kind of situation. But you have all shown true grace under pressure and have proven that under any circumstances that as long as we work together we are unstoppable!"  
  
He gazed out into the room, his beaming confident face smiling at his crew. His expression shrank from one of pride to one of confused acceptance. Numbuh 5 was rubbing her back on a support beam, making what sounded like purring noises. Numbuhs 2 and 3 were crouched on the floor batting a ball of yarn back and forth to one another. Numbuh 4 had somehow managed to climb up a window shade and was currently sliding down on it making a little thud as he hit the ground and repeated the process. Numbuh 1 exhaled a deep sigh.  
  
"Although it appears we do a bit of an adjustment period."  
  
[END TRANSMISSION] 


End file.
